starwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyreen Allison
Nyreen Esther Allison (b. 29 Feb 2452) is an Orinian human expansionist, class 4 pilot, and the youngest daughter of Orinian political magnate and current Federate president Nolan Allison. She is the product of a classified genetic manipulation project, no other surviving products of this project are known to exist. __TOC__ Biography Prior to Birth and Birth Three years prior to her conception, Nolan and a group of sixteen geneticists started Project Groundfather which intended to examine genetic engineering beyond the ethical constraints established by The Federate. The general purpose was to determine the degree by which a human can be modified without producing defects, with the goal to produce the ''"perfect assemblage of rare-positive and non-negative human traits", as quoted from Nolan's directive in the product document sent to Nyreen in February 2477, written in 2452. As the last known attempt in the project, her development was subject to extreme monitoring and dietary restrictions were placed on Evie to limit any potential for anything beyond the intent of the project, for which no defects were detected up until birth. On February 29th, 2452, Nyreen Esther Allison was born through an induced birth to a minimized audience and no fanfare despite the success of the project. The day following her birth, it was insisted by the program bioengineers that Nyreen should be taken for testing similar to that done with previous partial-success births. Knowing what had been done to previous products, and having anticipated that the project was to be closed given the goal had been achieved, Nolan left the researchers in claim that he was to spend a personal moment with his newborn daughter before handing her off. He proceeded to secure Nyreen within a receptacle and shattered the compression glass on the far side of the room, leaving the scientists exposed to the vacuum of space and unfiltered solar radiation. Officially, the death of the sixteen researchers is due to a power failure causing decompression. Childhood Nyreen was brought up as the youngest of three girls in the Allison family, a branch of the Masson political dynasty. She attended a public program school on Downey Terminal where she excelled to some degree, completing the general program in 2461, aged 9. Nyreen was always closer to her mother than her father in childhood, with his time being taken up primarily by his political position and expanding the station he was in charge of. The Downey Terminal Incident On November 30th, the path of Nyreen's life changed irreparably, with the loss of her home and death of her mother along with the implied death of her sister Alaska. Her input to the event is minimal and she was hardly aware of what was happening until a short period of time before the station was detonated and the thread was seared as it is referred to in official releases after the 2477 reconnection. Adolescence and Early Adulthood After learning of the context surrounding her birth through her father's gifted logs on her 25th birthday, she took to spending time away from first family life to learn more about who she is supposed to be rather than what she believed her father was crafting her to be. Starway Meeting Elizabeth Scott In early October 2477, Nyreen took a NFS contract to bring Elizabeth Scott to Masson Station for the purpose of her appearance at the Masson Technological Conference. Meeting at Scott's compound on Attenborough, the two proceeded to travel through the relatively short travel distance to Masson Station. Return to Masson Station SEW Expedition One The Attenborough Attack The Masson Station Incident Character Trivia # Nyreen is the only known product of a human genetic manipulation experiment. # Nyreen is a survivor of both the Downey Terminal and Masson Station incidents. # She is the first (along with Kelsey Rossborough) to travel through a seared thread and come back in one piece. # NFS stands for "notable figure smuggling".